dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Vienna Dockler
}} Valerie "Vienna" Dockler is a character in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. She is a CIA agent who featured in Ciem 2, as was to return for its Comprehensive Gerosha remake Ciem: Nuclear Crisis. She is an ally to Ciem and Sniperbadger, and former teammate with fellow agent Betty Harmin. As of the Cataclysmic Gerosha timeline and its series Sodality, she has been effectively written out of existence. Abilities and equipment Vienna is skilled at donning a variety of disguises. She is also fluent in Russian and a few other languages. She bears a standard-issue pistol for a weapon, but prefers improvised weapons from her environment. She knows some martial arts also, as a part of her CIA training. She is asked in September of 2023 to hide in the Dirbine/Evansville area dressed as the type of woman least expected to be carrying a pocket-sized nuclear holocaust. Therefore, she dresses as a pink-haired prostitute / street punk. This look was devised for her in Gerosha Prime, and became iconic for the character since then. Character bio ''Ciem 2'' / Nuclear Crisis Main articles: Ciem 2, Ciem: Nuclear Crisis Vienna is sent to China with Betty Harmin to steal the Ming-Yo and Ming-Chos, respectively. The Mik-Non terrorist group steals them from the Chinese government, and it is up to Vienna and Dockler to intercept and destroy both devices before any other evil power gets their hands on them. However, that's when Vienna gets a call from her father to investigate a possible lead on Miriam Flippo and the Queen Illaka Ruby. Vienna expresses her concerns that it could be a set up. However, she complies with orders and hides in Dirbine/Evansville anyway. Little does she realize until too late that the city has been infiltrated with Mik-Non, who are working on cohorts with the Hebbleskin Gang. She was set up: countless enemies would be descending on that city to make trouble for her. Worse: General Xiang sets four agents up from the Chinese government to find Vienna and Miriam both. Those agents are Black Rat, Stung Hornet, Tin Dragon, and Teal Hog. Chaos quickly ensues, engulfing the entire city. Right as Vienna is about to get a lead on Ciem and Miriam, following a leak of information by a mysterious "mosentipal182" of information from Andrew Tinsel regarding the likelihood that Miriam "Sniperbadger" Flippo was framed, Captain Aardwulf gets involved. He immediately sees Vienna with the Ming-Yo, and goes mad with envy for it. However, capturing Miriam becomes his first goal. His second goal becomes defeating Ciem when she repeatedly gets in the way. However, quick thinking on Miriam's part allows both her and Ciem to escape town. Capp Aard battles with Vienna unsuccessfully a second time. Having Aard down but not out, Vienna tracks the sisters down. However, her detective work at finding the Flippo girls' motel room was not able to keep her scent from being followed by Aard. He jumps Vienna and steals the Ming-Yo from her. Ciem pursues him, but is defeated. Aard returns to the motel and captures Miriam. Vienna goes out in pursuit of Aard and Miriam, while an unconscious Candi is recovered by Betsy Stanson and the Tinsels. As Candi gains consciousness, Donte successfully reunites with her. Ciem and Emeraldon arrive with their own strategy to free Miriam and dispose of the Ming-Yo, while Vienna attempts to keep Aard distracted. She and Black Rat end up working together at initially distracting Aard. However, he quickly overpowers them and forces a retreat. Ciem arrives and attempts to free Miriam. Aard engages her in battle a third time. While he is distracted dealing with Ciem, Vienna frees Miriam. Emeraldon discovers that Aard has accidentally destabilized the Ming-Yo. He uses his powers to shield himself from its radiation, then flies out of the area with it. He heads for the Gulf of Mexico in order to detonate it. Vienna plays bodyguard to Miriam, while she takes revenge on Melvin Markus for framing her for the entire debacle. Miriam's work successfully leads to Lloyd Kolumn being indicted for treason and collaboration with Duke Arfaas, forcing Kolumn to retreat from Washington and into the arms of the Hebbleskin Gang. He leaves vowing revenge on Miriam and Ciem both. Vienna soon after the mess is all over with contacts the CIA and alerts them to inform other branches of government as to what has gone on. Miriam's name is cleared, and Aard dies from radiation poisoning. News of the Ming-Yo's destruction soon makes the papers, with the Chinese breathing a sigh of relief. The Ming-Yo's destruction means it can no longer belong to anyone, nor further threaten anyone. Vienna is soon called away to investigate the possibility that her own father is a traitor. ''Abolition'' Main article: Abolition (Gerosha Chronicles) When Judge Terry Beliah begins rounding up Phexos and Marlquaanites all across the world, Miriam decides to help her friends out by exposing Beliah's unlawful activities. She recruits Vienna's help in the initial exposure. However, this backfires when the lawyer that Vienna recruits is assassinated in the middle of a court hearing. Beliah's men then murder a woman who was a counselor both for Cupric and the Sapphire King. This leads to the both of them deciding to help the heroes out. However, Cupric foolishly tries to free Extirpon first. This leads to Cupric being captured. Sapphire King goes to find Vienna and get her help on what to do next. However, she is arrested on trumped-up charges and held at a maximum security prison with no trial or bond. Even so, Jordan infiltrates the building. Vienna decides to reveal her true identity to him, so that he may leak her secret agent status to the world. The hope in this is that the security breach will draw attention to the fact that Beliah is unlawfully locking up government personnel to protect himself. The Sapphire King does what Vienna asks, but is soon tempted to return to a life of crime. He is almost immediately captured by Beliah's men. Beliah tries to use Sapphire King and Cupric's captures as propaganda to boost his cause. Vienna is eventually freed from prison, but only after Triste the Plant-Lady infiltrates and frees her. Vienna's fate after this is unknown. Personality While not always the smartest of her bunch, Vienna is useful as a government agent due to her willingness to do nearly whatever it takes to get a job done. Little is known about her life specifically, outside of the fact that she has a father in the CIA also and cannot trust him. She appears to be a somewhat modest judge of character, however; as she realizes in short order that the Flippo girls are not the enemy. Yet, she shows tremendous prowess in surviving Aard's onslaught in spite having no superpowers to counteract him with. Development Concept .]] The inspiration for Vienna as a character first arrived possibly on Wednesday, April 6th of 2005. That was the airdate for "Nightingale," an episode of the TV series Alias. That episode became the inspiration both for the Ming-Yo and for Vienna's existence in Gerosha mythos. Ciem 2 was seen as combining the plot of Spider-Man 2 with that of "Nightingale" and Mercury Rising. Originally, the Dozerfleet founder misheard Jennifer Garner's character Sidney Bistrow as being "Sidney Porter." "Vienna Dockler" was coined in early September of 2005 for that version of Ciem 2 as a parody of this concept. The pink hair gave away what Valerie was spoofing. However, she went by "Vienna" rather than "Sidney" to play on the joke of "Austria, not Australia." And the "dock" part referred to "port." When he learned of Sidney's correct surname of Bistrow, the Dozerfleet founder decided to keep Vienna's erroneous surname anyway. She was originally suggested to have two children, with her backstabbing father using them as leverage against her. Later versions of the character did away with that subplot entirely. Design Vienna's facial design was sculpted in The Sims 2 Body Shop initially to make her look like a Jennifer Garner knock-off, reinforcing the fact that she was a Sidney parody. Her pink hair was a custom recolor made with Photoshop Elements 1.0. Her suit was chosen from the stock available as of The Sims 2: University, since the Dozerfleet founder at that time was not able to afford Nightlife. There were some concerns that the model would look too much like Candi with pink hair. Those concerns were alleviated partially when Candi was redesigned to be more genetically accurate for Classic Gerosha. Vienna's Classic Gerosha sculpt varied from her Gerosha Prime one also, creating further character differentiation. All models of Vienna were made with The Sims 2 and its expansion packs until artwork for Comprehensive Gerosha's Ciem: Nuclear Crisis picked up speed in the summer of 2011. A Sims 3 sketch was done for the first time. In July of 2012, this was followed by a sketch made mostly in MakeHuman 3D Alpha Build 6.0. That latter build, due to a Creative Commons Zero license, was included on the front cover for Nuclear Crisis. Reception Reception on Vienna as a character by test audiences was generally negative, leading to a scaling back of her as a character and finally to her being removed from further Gerosha continuities as of late 2012. Fans of Alias found her joke to be "very not funny." One demo scene of her and Betty Harmin stealing the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho together featured her wearing a prom-style dress with some cleavage in the front amidst carrying out her theft, which did not go over well with Ciem 2 test screening readers in Missouri. One girl went so far as to accuse the Dozerfleet founder of altering the dress to make it more provocative, which he was able to demonstrate was not the case both from pixel analysis and from the fact that the "lewd" dress came standard with Nightlife. By contrast, a minority of test audiences on Mod The Sims felt Vienna wasn't provocative enough. However, the overall reaction to her presence in the story was one of apathy. To that end, it seemed certain that a reboot of Gerosha continuity would not be bringing her back. Her partner, Betty Harmin, managed to survive the cuts being made; due to her being essential to the revised plot for Path of the Ming-Cho. However, Betty was rewritten to work alone. See also * Black Rat * Miriam Flippo * Ciem 2 * Ciem * Ciem: Nuclear Crisis * Stung Hornet * ''Sodality'' (series) * Betty Harmin * Path of the Ming-Cho External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt Category: Ciem 2 characters Category: Ciem: Nuclear Crisis characters Category:Categories